1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sanitary accessories for toilet seats and, specifically, to an easily attached handle to assist in the lifting and lowering of the toilet seat.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
One of the problems with toilet seats is that, due to the nature of their use, they frequently become unsanitary. This problem is especially acute with public facilities. The use of toilet seats also frequently involves the need to either raise or lower the toilet seat. Traditionally, this has been done by the user manually grasping the toilet seat and moving it to the desired position.
The unsanitary nature of toilet seats has created a need for a means to allow a user to raise or lower a toilet seat without coming into direct contact with the toilet seat. It is also advisable that such means be easily attached to the toilet seat and easy to locate.